


Determination

by LeafoftheFox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Violence, traumatic injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: I originally posted this on fictionpress, so specific mentions of Naruto aren't in there, but Sakura is who I was imagining. The timeframe is nebulous and up for interpretation. Hope you enjoyed!~Leaf
Kudos: 1





	Determination

One foot in front of the other, she dragged her aching body forwards. Her once carefully tended hair was now matted against her head and stained brown with mud and gore. It had been choppily shorn off and what strands weren't caught up in the massive tangle stuck out at varying lengths and odd angles. She no longer cared for the carnage that lay behind her, only pushed on, desperate to reach even another measly inch ahead.

Her tears had dried up and her faith was lost; What they had left behind was steel lined determination born from savage desperation. She pushed herself on, her breaths coming shallow and crackling with liquid.

  
She yelped pitifully when her foot caught on an exposed tree root, sending her crashing into the ground. She attempted to catch herself, but her strained limbs were incapable of holding her weight and she collapsed into the dirt. She rolled her head to the side in order to gulp in a few more desperate breaths and coughed wetly.

  
She bit back the sobs that rose up from her chest.

'Damn it!' she growled internally 'Why. Why does it have to end like this?!' She lay there, listening the bird song from the trees around her and forced her parched lips to move.

  
She hummed softly, whatever came to mind, anything to drown out the screams that echoed in her skull.

'Weak,' she scolded herself 'You're so stupid and weak.'.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on fictionpress, so specific mentions of Naruto aren't in there, but Sakura is who I was imagining. The timeframe is nebulous and up for interpretation. Hope you enjoyed!  
> ~Leaf


End file.
